Amid Clan Disputes
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: Decades of war have left the werewolf clan weakened and put all vampires in a bad light. Can the current vampire prince and werewolf prince change the course of the war? Can a vampire even be trusted? Yusei/OC (boy/boy pairing). Based on the oneshot Not A Perfect Life But It's Ours.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the fanfic coming from a oneshot of Surprising Each Other! If you have read through that oneshot, you'll know some of the plot points (I'll be following it as a guide but there's still a lot not shown in it). Also, I'm keeping the rating 'M' primarily for the violence and language...and a possible future scene. So without further adieu, time to start!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Prologue- Tales of the Past:**

For centuries, the peace existed among the many clans of supernatural beings. Vampires, werewolves, magic users—all of them kept peace with each other. Humans tended to keep their distance, however, thinking that sooner or later a war could erupt between any of the clans. The supernatural beings brushed it off. Humans were always rather violent, at war for the smallest things when there was no need, so why would they heed those words? If only they knew.

" _Daiki! Daiki, where are you?!"_

Generations passed among the vampire clan when a king of a different kind ascended the throne. He lived with the belief that vampires were superior to any other of the clans despite the teachings of the ruler before him. Once he gained the throne, he threw the clans into a war of immense size. Many of the other clans went into hiding, wanting to keep out of the war under any circumstance, except for one. The werewolves. They wanted to keep the peace and equality among the clans.

" _Daiki, no! You can't go like this!"_

"— _, listen. You need to drink from me."_

" _What, no! I can't! You'll die!"_

The vampire king, eager to display this so-called superiority, convinced the rest of the clan into the war. While the first battles did not favorably, the vampire clan started improving their weapons to defeat the werewolves. This easily discouraged the rest of the clans from helping to stop the vampire clan. Who knows what they could find to wipe out their own people? The werewolves were often forced back to come up with strategies to keep their own alive and safe.

" _I'll die any way. Please, I'm asking you to keep my memories alive, to keep alive our time together even if it wasn't that long."_

" _I...I..."_

" _Do this. It's my final request."_

" _...okay..."_

Packs of werewolves fell into the vampire clan's control. The werewolf clan lost more ground than they gained. Worse still, the werewolf prince was captured by the vampire clan, taken to the castle where the king and his family lived. There was little way of getting in or of getting him out. Hope began dwindling. However, a message came from within the castle. Someone was willing to help the prince break out by any means. At this point, the werewolves needed all the help they could get and accepted.

" _This war ends_ now _."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm pretty sure anyone who's read the oneshot probably knew one of the owners of the dialogue from the previous chapter (no, not the name given either although I guess that was a bit of a hint at those who read Elements of the Original Dragon).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Chapter One- The Werewolf Prince:**

(Yusei's POV)

I grunted as I was thrown into the cell by the vampire guards. As soon as they shut the door, I sat up and growled. I can't believe I got captured so easily, and during a hunt no less! If only I had known that the vampire clan's bounty hunters were nearby, I would have hunted elsewhere.

 _They can't honestly think a cell like this could hold a werewolf, right?_ I thought, standing up. I walked a few steps back to prepare to shift. As I started feeling the transformation, a shock went through my body, making me cry out and stop the change. _What the hell? Why didn't I..?_ I touched my neck, recalling the hunters putting something on my neck before I had blacked out. _Well, now I can see how they can keep their werewolf prisoners. There must be an enchantment on it to prevent werewolves from transforming. That just made everything more complicated._

"And you're sure you've captured the right one?" a voice said.

"Of course, sire. He's practically the spitting image of the werewolf king," another replied. I recognized it as one of the hunters, making me growl lowly.

"I'll be the judge of that. Guards, get ready to subdue him."

The cell door creaked loudly, two of the vampire guards coming in. I growled, my fangs descending to intimidate. Both of them moved aside to reveal a hunter along with the vampire king. His cold green eyes settled on me. "Well, he looks pretty similar, but looks doesn't mean that he's related," he said.

"Don't worry, sire. We can prove it," the hunter said. He motioned for one of the guards. The guard came up and smacked me hard across the face. I immediately jumped to my feet, grabbing him by the front of his outfit, eyes glowing.

Werewolf eyes glow when they get angry or upset. However, depending on the werewolf's bloodline and rank, the glow will be different. Normal werewolves' eyes glow based on their eye color, werewolves that are the leaders of the individual packs glow gold, and finally the high alpha's eyes glow silver...as well as his descendants, meaning me. The moment my eyes turned silver, the hunter said, "See? I told you we were right."

"Well then, that changes things." A snap of his fingers and the collar around my neck tightened. I lost my grip on the guard, hands going to my neck to try to get it off. "The werewolves will finally see that their little resistance is futile once their prince's head is delivered to their base. Until then, we'll have to come up with a fitting way of taking out the little prince." He snapped his fingers again and the collar loosened, letting me breathe again.

The group left the cell, locking it once more. I got off the floor once I managed to catch my breath. _Damn, now what? If I try to escape, they'll activate the collar and cause me to choke. But if I don't get out soon, they'll kill me. There's got to be another option other than ending up dead._ I went to the back of the cell, leaning my back on the wall after I sat down. _Come on, Yusei, think. You've got to get out of here before they decide how to kill you._

While I was in the middle of thinking, a shadow fell over me from the barred window above. I looked up, trying to see who it was, but they kept themselves completely covered up. He had to be a vampire. What else would be living in the vampire king's castle? I wasn't in the best of moods, so I growled at them. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

They didn't answer. Instead, they pulled away and walked off from the sound of it. _They're probably going to tell the rest of the vampire clan of the latest "catch." Well, it won't be for long._ I laid down, trying to get as much rest as I could get in this place. I'll be needing it if I'm going to get out of here.

(?'s POV)

I can't believe the rumors were true. _Damn, this is going to complicate things through the roof!_ I growled inwardly. I was making my way toward where the throne room was when I paused. _Wait...maybe this is the answer. The werewolf clan is going to be looking for any possible help to get the prince out of the vampire clan's clutches. If I can guarantee I can get him out, then I'll be free of this damned place._

Judging from the glow on the horizon, the sun would be coming up soon. _I better make tracks while there's still some moonlight out. I'll have to grab the solution to disguise my scent. Don't want to be torn to pieces before I try to make my case._ I turned and hurried back to my room. I couldn't afford to waste any more time!

(Days Later- Yusei's POV)

Each day that passed was another add on to the anxiety of when they were going to drag me to this "arena" of theirs. From the sounds of it, it wasn't just a place to test your strength. No, it was a glorified execution where they forced their captive werewolves to fight and die for amusement. I had to let out a low growl whenever I heard the guards talking about it. How could the vampire king be so cruel? Who would enjoy seeing others being torn to shreds or forced to fight their comrades to the death?

 _Now I know how the vampires find new weapons to defeat werewolves, and it sickens me to have found it,_ I thought. We knew they had to be testing on werewolves, but that? It seems like the vampires have gotten as twisted as their king in recent years. No wonder the other clans are keeping out of the conflict. If we could get at least a small advantage, we'd be able to turn this war around and stop them.

I stopped my pacing, looking up at the window. I haven't seen the cloak figure since I was first brought here. I'd have expected them to keep checking the past couple of days, to see if I was going to crack, but they haven't made any more appearances. I couldn't have been imagining things. A werewolf's eye can catch sights even with the smallest of light.

"Hey, did you hear the hunters just caught a chimera?" one of the guards asked.

"Really? How'd they find one?" the other replied.

"Dunno, but the king's keeping it for the arena. Heh, imagine seeing those werewolves try to fight against it."

"They'd be running from it with their tails between their legs! Until it tears them apart, that is."

I bristled at their words, growling lowly. _They talk like werewolves are no more than animals! What happened to the vampire clan that used to be talked about in stories? The one that helped the other clans in times of need? Have they really turned their backs on everyone?_

(?'s POV)

" _Let this be a lesson to never betray your clan." Fuck you. You're no king. You're nothing short of a monster, "father,"_ I thought as I slipped into my room. My little visit to the werewolf clan's compound was...a bit less extreme than I had thought. Of course, they were not too trusting of me, given that I had to be a vampire. How else could I be able to stay in the clan's castle? However, since I promised to help get their prince out, they had to risk trusting me even if there's a high chance of me betraying them.

 _It'll take a few days for them to send a large enough force to break into the castle. As long as the prince isn't sent to the arena any time soon, it should go down successfully. Whether I leave or not, I'll be marked as a traitor by the king. I don't give a damn any more. He stopped being my father the moment he killed Alyssa and her lover._ One of my fangs pierced my bottom lip when I recalled that night. I had lost two important people in such a short amount of time.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly cleaned off the blood from my lip. "Enter," I called.

The door flew open to reveal Allen. "We've got a problem," he said, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, remember how the hunters had brought in the werewolf prince not too long ago?"

"Yes, why do you-" It clicked in my head. "No, don't tell me..."

"The king just slated for him to appear in the arena within three days."

"Shit, why that soon?! Dammit!" My fist met the wall, leaving a small dent in it.

"Think they can make it in time?"

"No. From what they said, it'd take them a while to move some of their best to here and hide them. Especially considering how spread out their warriors are. I'll have to contact them with the crystal they gave me." I pulled out said object that laid around my neck. I whispered the words to get it to make the call

"You sure this is worth it? You know what will happen if it doesn't, Ren."

"I know, but I don't care. This war has gone on for long enough and has done nothing but bring shame on the vampire clan and suffering to the werewolf clan. I don't want my so-called father to win either. You think he'd stop after taking out the werewolf clan? If we don't do something now, then the other clans will be wiped out."

"You sound sure of that."

"Trust me. I know how he works and I've heard a bit of what the meetings were about. They're not going to stop." I felt the crystal vibrate. I opened my hand to find it lit up.

"Ren? Hello?" a voice said from the crystal. "What's happened?"

"I've got bad news. A friend has told me that they've settled for when your son is supposed to be heading into the arena. It's within the next three days."

"What?! Is there any way to stop it?"

"No, unfortunately not unless we try breaking him out now, but they've got his cell more guarded than any of the others. Can you get your warriors here quick enough?"

"There's no way of getting there in time. Unless..."

"Sir..?"

"Send your messenger bat. I'll send you my crest."

"For what?"

"You'll have to get the nearby pack. The reason for the crest is to keep you from being killed on the spot. The vampire king had killed one of their best fighters two years ago."

 _Two years ago? Wait...did that mean..?_ "Did they give the name of who the king had killed?"

"I don't believe that did. Don't go to the pack until you get the crest." The crystal's light faded.

"You don't think-?"

"I'll know once I get there." I went over to a small cage, pulling a bat from it. I bit my thumb to draw blood. Hopefully my blood magic can protect the bat from being detected by the others. "Fly swiftly to the werewolf high alpha. Keep out of range of the other messengers." The bat lapped up the blood, the markings on the back lighting. I went to the windowsill "Go, Inferno!" I released him.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Allen asked.

"There's not much we can do. Just keep an ear out for any other news. I doubt there's going to be a way to stall the big fight, but we can be prepared for whatever takes place in it. Just be as far out of here when the arena fight happens."

"Got it. You be safe too, pal." He patted me on the shoulder, leaving my room.

" _I don't want to ascend to a throne drowned in the blood of innocent lives, Ren. I want this war to end but not in the way Dad wants." You said that before you revealed the reason for your absence, Aly. Was it because you knew what he'd do? That he'd label you a traitor for simply going with your heart? Would you go down the same path I'm taking to stop this war? I doubt it. You and Daiki were always worried about my temper. If this isn't how you would have handled this, I'm sorry, but I will see the end of this war even if it kills me._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the beginning chapters are a bit short. They'll get longer, I promise. I will say that the personality of Ren's dad in this fic is heavily inspired by Viktor from _Underworld_. This will probably be one of few stories where Ren's father is such a bad guy (well, maybe in Ren's mind when he's not speaking to most of his family in the other fics).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Chapter Two- The Arena:**

(Ren's POV)

I didn't waste any time when Inferno came back with the crest. I knew where the pack could be, considering when I had found Aly's secret hideaway she went to in order to meet Kalin. I was a bit shocked to have found out her lover was a werewolf, but I wasn't about to turn my back on her nor tell our father. In fact, I helped a few times with her sneaking out of lessons or meetings to meet up with him. Part of me had hoped that maybe somehow Aly could have succeeded with a less violent way to stopping the war.

Back then, I was the black sheep out of the two of us. Aly was the better twin sibling, never getting into any arguments or anything. With me, on the other hand, I was always arguing with our father. This also meant that all the punishments had been dealt to me for merely disagreeing with him or disobeying him. He never hid the fact that I was the last choice he'd have to be the heir to the vampire clan throne. Aly was just better at hiding her inner thoughts and emotions.

Not too long after Aly had been going off to see Kalin, I started seeing Daiki. He was a human, but I always felt like he belonged more to one of the clans than being a human. Because there wasn't a law against a vampire and human being together, the only thing that my dad could do was attempt to stop me from seeing him. Of course, he never could get me to listen, so he gave up after some time.

 _Why am I recalling the past in a time like this? Heh, maybe I'm still hoping it was all just a nightmare and I'll wake up to find Aly alive and Daiki as well, waiting for me. But that's never going to happen. The only thing I can do is keep going and end the war like we had wanted,_ I thought. I paused once I started hearing growling. Not too long after, giant wolves started sneaking out of the shadows. They looked ready to attack whether I made a move or not. _Here goes nothing..._

I fished out the medallion with the werewolf high alpha's crest. I lifted it above my head for the moonlight to catch on. The werewolves paused, stopping their growling. _Oh thank gods it worked._ One of them shifted back into their human form. I lowered the medallion, not putting it away.

"You have the high alpha's crest. Why?"

"I came here asking for help," I replied. "He sent me to ask you for help. The werewolf prince has been captured, and he's to be put in the arena in two days now."

"Why would the vampire prince feel the need to help us werewolves? Considering your king feels the need to eradicate us."

"Because of what he did to Aly, his own heir. He killed her for loving a werewolf, the werewolf he publicly killed two years ago."

This obviously shocked them. "What? That was his daughter?"

"Yes. The only thing my sister did was merely falling for a werewolf, and she was killed for it. I can no longer stand by while my clan's 'king' continues to sully the vampire clan. There's nothing left for me at that castle. I'm willing to throw away my heritage to make sure he doesn't win."

The werewolves behind him whispered to each other when I finished. I couldn't understand them as their wolf forms speak a different language than what I understand. "Very well. We'll take you to see Alpha Roman. However, I will warn you right now. Should you end up playing us for fools, we'll strike you down."

"I got it."

(Two Days Later- Yusei's POV)

"How's it feel knowing you're going to die today, mutt?" the guard taunted from outside the cell.

I didn't reply to the taunt, only glaring from where I was sitting. A few days earlier, news broke that I would be heading to the arena to be killed for the vampire clan's amusement. The guards have been saying as much degrading things as they could ever since without a reaction out of me. I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction.

"Aw, what's the matter? Upset that your clan's gonna lose the war?"

"If you think my father's going to be demotivated by my death, you've got another thing coming. No one's going to give up, not to a bunch of cowardly vampires like yourselves," I said.

That did it. The cell door flew open, the guard storming in. "Why you little whelp! If we say your clan will lose, it will lose!"

"I know my father better than you do. He'll make sure your king's reign of terror ends within this century."

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "I outta teach you some respect!"

"Really? Like the little respect _you_ have?"

"That's it!" He raised a fist to hit me, but someone caught it. "What the hell?!"

"Lark, that's enough," the new vampire said. "Stop it."

"But what he said-!"

"You know what will happen if you hurt the werewolf before he heads to the arena, correct? The king will have to issue _punishment._ "

The guard's face went from angry to scared for a moment. He shoved me away. "Tch, fine. It'll be more enjoyable when the fight begins." He left the cell.

However, the other vampire stayed for a moment. He reached into his pocket and tossed something at my feet. "Here, better hide that and quick. You'll need all the help in the arena."

I picked it up, finding what he tossed was a key. "What is..?"

"Can't explain right now. Just hide it on your person before the next batch of guards come to drag you away. And I need to make myself along with a few others scarce for a long while."

I hid the key away in my pocket. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's say not every vampire is a bloodthirsty savage. Many of us still have our morals." He left, shutting the cell and locking it.

(No One's POV)

"Did you give it to him?" the new guard whispered.

"Yeah, he's got it. Just stay here 'til they take him out. Then run like all of hell's behind you."

"Considering how the king is like, I think I'd rather it be that."

"Then we better hope Ren knows what he's doing, or there may not be any good vampires left before it all ends."

(Yusei's POV)

About an hour after that little episode, the cell door opened again. "Time for the arena," a guard said.

Two large vampire guards grabbed both of my arms, dragging me out. I could hear the other captive werewolves whispering and crying out about seeing their prince (me) being dragged off to the arena. _Don't worry. Even if I might die, this will only motivate the others into finishing the war. The sacrifices won't be for nothing._

Once on the dirt ground of the arena, the guards threw me onto the ground. I stood back up, dusting myself off. The place was packed with thousands of vampires. Many were cheering for my death. The vampire king was in his own personal viewing box with a few guards to protect him. _Yes because clearly he needs it._

"Today begins a first step towards the end of the war," the king announced. "The werewolf brought in today is the prince of the whole clan. With his death, they will have no choice but to surrender to our powerful and noble clan." Cheers came from the spectators. "Now, let us see how long he can withstand the mightiest of our warriors."

On the other side of the arena, doors opened to reveal a group of guards carrying almost every kind of weapon used to kill my own. Judging from the different color of the insignia on their uniforms, they had to be the top guards of the whole clan. Vampires who have trained for decades to fight effectively. I was about to curse concerning my situation when I remembered what that one vampire gave me in the cell. _The key...it must be for the damned collar!_ I fished the key out of my pocket just as the doors were closing, getting it up to the lock on the collar and finally releasing it.

(Ren's POV)

 _There's my signal,_ I thought as the werewolf prince suddenly transformed. The other vampires became shocked at this. The collars were designed specifically to prevent werewolves from transforming as that's when they're at their most powerful. _Looks like Allen and his brother managed to get the key to him before fleeing. Now time to get into position._

"What's going on?" "He's not supposed to be able to transform!" "Oh gods, what if this is the power of the high alpha?!" many vampires whispered as I slid past them. They didn't even notice it was their prince (me) as I kept my hood up and face covered.

Once in the hallways, I began my part of the plan that I helped form with the werewolf pack. They'd be sneaking into the dungeons now to help the other captured werewolves (no one was present at this time as they all wanted to see the werewolf prince's death). When I got to the prince and made sure of his safety, I'd fire off the spell on the scroll they gave me to alert them. All I had to do until then was immobilize the guards in the stadium. The only ones I wouldn't be able to get to were in the king's personal box.

As the guards had their backs turned to the hallways, it was easy enough to knock them out by pinching the pressure point on their necks. After I got the last one, I looked outside and my eyes widened. The werewolf prince was getting cornered to one of the walls, a large gash on his side bleeding. _Shit shit shit! If I don't get down there, he's a goner!_

"Inferno!" I called as I raced out into the outside. The bat flew down to my side (I had released him out of his cage before coming here so he'd be able to come when I called). "Time for a rescue." I fished out a pill from my pockets, added a drop of blood, and gave it to him.

Immediately, the spell became active and he grew to being twice as big as I was. I jumped onto his back, directing him toward the closing group of guards. A few feet away from them, I jumped off Inferno's back, bringing out my sword. I sent it right through the back of the closest guard.

(Yusei's POV)

 _Dammit, this doesn't look good,_ I thought with a snarl. While I did manage to take out a few of the guards, the others managed to use their weapons to weaken me out of my wolf form and back into human form. Now I was pinned against the wall with the group closing in on me. _I'm sorry, Father. I tried._ I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the blades of their weapons.

However, I felt a splash of blood hit my face instead. I opened my eyes, seeing one of the closer guards with a sword piercing out from his chest. The blade pulled back and the person behind kicked the now dead body to the ground. _Wait, that cloak. Could it be..?_

"How dare y-" The guard never got to finish as a giant bat flew down, biting his head clean off and sending more blood onto the ground.

The cloaked figure shrugged off the hood, pulling down his mask. "You okay there?" he asked.

I didn't answer. Hell, I couldn't really answer in my state of shock. The vampire that just killed two of his own looked almost like the vampire king. He was still waiting for an answer, so I nodded my head numbly. "Well, that's good. I could have come sooner, but I had some business to take care of."

"Ren Mori! What the hell are you doing?!" the king shouted. We both looked to see that he had walked to the edge of his viewing box.

 _The prince?!_ I remembered hearing from other werewolves the names of the heirs to the vampire clan throne. However, according to reports, one had just dropped from the radar for whatever reason. That one was Alyssa Mori who was first in line for the throne. After her disappearance, the other—Ren Mori—was to be the next ruler. _Why is he of all vampires helping me?_

He turned back to the king. "I'm doing what's _right_. This war has gone on long enough, and I'm sick of how us vampires are treating the werewolves. We're feared by the other clans!"

"Of course! The vampire clan should be the most powerful clan!"

"On what reason?! Because we have to use our own blood to use magic? Because we're the clan who always seem to be focusing on weapons of war? We're following the expectations of the humans from times past, the ones who were concerned about all of the clans fighting in wars! What kind of image is that painting for us?"

"The image that we are the most powerful clan and must be respected above all others."

"Respect? Ha! Like you know anything about that! You send thousands of soldiers into battle, not giving a damn if they come back. And for those who so much as disagree with you? You outright murder them! In front of the whole clan! Leaders should not be as biased as you are!"

"So help me, Ren, if you don't step away from that mutt and apologize, I will order for you to be executed alongside him!" _What? He'd kill off his own heir? His child? What kind of monster is he?_

The prince didn't move from his spot. Instead, his face broke into a cocky smile with a fang poking out. " _Why don't ya make me, you old bloodsucker?_ "

 **A/N: Am I evil to make this chapter end right here? XD Don't worry! I'll get to working on the next chapter so you guys won't wait too long (hopefully)!**

 **Also, if you're curious as far as Ren's bat goes, he's a part of a special bat breed the vampires have made for both transport (hence the growing to being twice the size of a human/vampire/whatever else human-like) and messaging. The pill is to help increase the blood magic so Ren doesn't have to give so much at once (which I feel would be a recent thing given that his father did start a massive war). Any other questions, feel free to ask!**

 **PS- I do want to mention that Aly _is_ actually AJ from my regular stories. Just in case anyone is wondering.**

 **EDIT 3/27/18: Ren no longer has 'Lorenzo' as his full first name. It'll be plain ol' Ren from now on. But I'll be getting a middle name for him so AJ can keep calling him 'Lo-Lo' to tease him with XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Let's conclude this little rescue arc, shall we? XD Also, I feel like I went the opposite direction as far as the vampires and werewolves go in this story than what I've done in the past with my early _Cirque Du Freak_ fanfics. :/**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. That goes to the respective owner. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Chapter Three- Truly An Ally?:**

(Ren's POV)

" _Why don't ya make me, you old bloodsucker?_ " I taunted. The moment that left my mouth, everyone knew that I've turned my back on the clan. The term bloodsucker has been used only by those outside the clan and usually in a not-so-pleasant tone. It's on the same lines as calling a werewolf a "mutt." There was no going back for me, not that I care. This wasn't my clan anymore. If I have to live the rest of my days clanless like those exiled, then so be it.

If it was possible to become redder with rage, I'm sure my dad had surpassed that with that little line. "Kill them! I want to see both of them _dead!_ " he ordered.

The warriors listened to the order, snapping out of their stupor and charging. The first one to get close got the hand holding a weapon chopped right off by me. As he gripped the stump, I sent the blade through the top of his head. "Inferno, catch!" I activated the countdown on the scroll, throwing the corpse to my bat. He grabbed it in his teeth, taking off.

Another guard tried blindsiding me while I had my attention elsewhere, but I caught his action. I dodged his attack, pulling a knife from my belt and sending it right into his eye. _That scroll should be going off any minute now. I just hope they remember how to operate the "surprise" I showed them._

(Yusei's POV)

The vampire prince was pretty much untouchable during the fight. The guards couldn't get a single blow on him and getting either killed or horrible injuries in retaliation. More kept pouring in from the now opened gates, now no longer carrying the weapons used against werewolves.

I gritted my teeth. _What am I doing, just standing here and not fighting as well? Especially now that they don't have those silver touched weapons anymore!_ I used the stone wall behind me to help myself up. I transformed into my wolf form, charging into the fray. My fangs easily sunk into a close guard (the new ones weren't wearing the same armor to protect them from a werewolf's fangs).

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving or changing with that gash on your side!" the vampire prince yelled.

" _I can still fight! Others have had worse!"_ I retorted. Though, considering my current state, he wouldn't be able to understand what I said.

A light flashed up high above. _What in the hell?_ Soon enough, his bat came back down, crushing two guards on the descent. "Welp, hope they saw the signal."

" _Who saw what now?"_

"Inferno, barrier!"

The bat let out a screech, the markings glowing on its back. Then a large force field surrounded the three of us, cutting the guards off from attacking us. Of course, it didn't prevent the prince from throwing more of his knives at the guards from the inside. However, it looked like he had ran out pretty quick as he reached behind him only to grab nothing. "Fuck, that's great. Should have packed more." He turned to me. "Okay, get on Inferno's back. We're flying out of here."

 _You have got to be kidding me._ I closed my jaws, shaking my head no. Shouting would have done no good to someone who can't understand the language. _I am not getting on that bat's back! Werewolves were_ not _meant to fly._

His eye twitched. He crossed his arms and tried to contain his anger. "Look, you've got two options here. Either you get on there willingly and we fly out of here easy peasy like, or I'll have Inferno carry you like a bird of prey with their food in their talons. And we don't have a whole lot of damned time right now!" He got in my face at the end of it.

I snorted. _Well, worse comes to worse, I can just howl for a nearby pack if he proves to be dangerous._ I shifted back into human form, my arm going back to clutch the gash on my side. "Fine," I said, climbing onto the bat's back.

The vampire prince got behind me, reaching in front to tap the bat on the head. "Okay, boy. Time to leave these assholes in the dust."

The bat nodded. I braced myself, ready for the takeoff. Before that, though, the bat let out a screech. The force field blasted the guards away, the closest ones getting burnt horribly. Spreading its wings, the bat took off with us clinging to its back. _Gods, any more surprises left?_ My answer were some explosions happening under us as we flew away. "What the..?"

"Oh, good! They did remember what I showed!" the vampire prince said.

"Who did?"

"The werewolf pack nearby, duh. I gave them some explosives I managed to smuggle out from the armory. They're not meant for battle, but they help create a good distraction."

 _What is with this vampire? Hell, should I even call him a vampire? He attacked his own, killing a good chunk of them, and helped me to escape. And what was he talking about with the vampire king? Something doesn't seem-_ My thoughts were cut off as the exhaustion and blood loss started catching up. I slumped forward.

"Shit! Inferno! Start heading..." Everything turned dark.

(Ren's POV)

"Shit! Inferno! Start heading down and toward the pack's site! We've got to get him to their healer's!" I yelled over the wind.

Thankfully he heard me and angled downward. Once in range of a good jumping distance, I wrapped my arms around the werewolf prince's waist and threw both of us off Inferno's back. He caught us just inches from falling and set us down gently. "Thanks, pal," I said as soon as I stood upright, trying my best to keep the werewolf prince upright. Blood was soaking into my shirt as I carried him along.

 _Okay, this isn't going as well as I thought. I better make a makeshift bandage. Hmm..._ I stopped, using my free hand to tug at the cloak. _Well, not like I'm gonna use this thing all the time._ "Inferno, hold him for a minute while I get this thing off."

He came up, taking the prince from me. I shed the cloak off quickly. I went to the bottom of it and ripped all the way to the other side of it, making a large cloth. "This is going to have to work to slowing the blood until we get there." I took him back from Inferno. "Let's go, pal!" Inferno let out a short screech in agreement.

(Time Skip- Yusei's POV)

I blinked awake, eyes adjusting to the low lighting. A forest greeted me on one side and the other had a small fire going. I hissed slightly at the burn from my wounds as I sat up. _How long was I out? And where am I? The last I remember was being on the back of a giant bat,_ I thought. _And that a vampire had helped me get out of the arena._

That part really had me confused. Sure, I always wondered if maybe some of the vampires that stuck to their morals just laid low while the king ordered the clan to war. Not a whole lot of the pack believed me (hell, even my friends were skeptical), but now seeing it for myself made me wonder. Obviously, a vampire helping me wasn't part of the problem. The main problem that the one who managed to save my life by risking his happened to also be the _prince_. _There's got to be more to it. Why would the prince of vampires go out of his way to save me, throwing away his heritage and being labeled as a traitor, unless it was all a ruse?_

A noise caught my attention and made me tense up. "Ugh...why do werewolves make this hunting thing sound easy?" a voice groaned. The bushes parted to reveal the vampire prince with his bat (now smaller). He was holding two dead rabbits in one hand. He noticed that I was sitting up. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Yeah," I replied. _What's with him? He's acting a bit too relaxed for someone who just became clanless._

"Phew, that's good. I was afraid I'd have to resort to trying to fly to the compound just in case something happened." He walked to the fire, sitting a little ways off from where I was. He set the rabbits down, taking a knife out and grabbing one. "The vampire king's increased patrols, especially flight ones, but the blood magic can only go for so long, and the bats can take so much distance before-"

"Why did you do that?"

He paused in his task of cleaning the rabbit, not even piercing it with the knife. He looked to me. "Pardon?"

"Save me. Turn your back on your clan. Throw away your entire heritage. Need I go on?"

"Ah, that. I guess it would seem a bit confusing as to why a prince would throw away a chance at the crown, huh?" He turned away, going back to his job. "Actually, I could barely give a damn about becoming the next ruler to the vampire clan. I had been content with being the 'extra' child of the king, not really having any real chance to gain the throne. No pressure, no eyes watching your every move, no real need to be on time for lessons. Everything was okay."

He paused. There was a distant look in his eyes. "Then he revealed his true colors one day. In an instant, he showed he had no qualms with killing other vampires, even those of his own family which goes against just about every moral code in the book. He had his heir, my sister, executed for what he labeled as treason."

"What treason?" There was a long list of things that were normally labeled as treason, but the feeling I had meant it wasn't one of the norm.

"Pretty much for associating with a werewolf and also planning to make peace with them. While there are some who do agree with his views—and they better hope to never catch me in a bad mood for it—many do not and simply follow his orders to keep themselves and their loved ones alive. She would have put an end to this war, maybe even saving countless lives on both sides for it. But what did he do to respond? Make her into a traitor and come up with the conspiracy that she would have killed him to get to the throne earlier."

"How do you know it wouldn't have ended up like that?"

"Because I know my own sister, damn it! No matter how corrupt he would have gotten, she wouldn't have ever tried to kill him. The most she would have done was have him in the dungeons for the rest of his life. She always believed that there was good in people, even in the ones that never did a kind thing in their lives. She thought that maybe he could change or at the very least step down when the majority of the clan stood with her."

"So, you weren't lying when you accused him of killing his own kind."

"No, I wasn't. Of course, not like a lot of the clan would have believed me. A lot of the ones who weren't executed publicly died in 'accidents.' Tch, yeah right. More of ways to slowly weaken any resistance through assassinating each person when possible. The only reason why my friends and I never suffered a similar fate was because we were more sneaky about it."

"You call jumping into an arena, killing the guards, and saving the werewolf prince 'sneaky'?"

"Oh, please. That was baby steps in the bigger scheme of things. Besides, not like I was going to die by a guard's hand, anyway."

"You sound a little too confident in that."

"Yeah, well, I spent a little too long pretending to be a _good prince_ for the vampire king. I'm surprised my sanity even lasted."

"One thing. How do I know I can even trust you? There's not a whole lot going for you other than your words, Ren."

He glared at me. "What, did my actions not speak loud enough?"

"For all I know, it could be an act. Plus, the vampires that want peace and haven't been killed off could have planned at any time to overthrow their king, and yet we're still at war."

The prince kept up the glare for a few seconds before turning away. "Okay, fine, don't believe me right this minute. I guess I'll have to prove it by killing the vampire king myself." He went back to preparing the rabbits.

 **A/N: Gah! Sorry this took so long to put up. I was thinking: hey, maybe we should make it a bit longer as apologies for the last chapter, right? Nope, lost my focus. ;-;**

 **I am going to say that the inspiration for Yusei and Ren's little talk at the end does come from _Voltron: Legendary Defender._ I could kind of see Yusei sharing the same views as Princess Allura as far as his experiences so far with the vampire clan and some doubt about the so-called large number of defectors. I mean, to be fair, Yusei didn't _exactly_ get a good first impression, huh?**

 **Anyway! In other news, I'm going to try to put up two more Pokémon/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's related crossovers on here (okay, realistically, there'll be four in total to go with the two I currently have up...*cough*there's something wrong with me guys*cough*). Both are mainly going to be a bit in the style of Surprising Each Other with one being oneshots of various storylines (aka, I have a lot more than just Elements of the Original Dragon that star Ren as a primary OC; like I said, there's something wrong with me). It'll be where I put up oneshots for Elements of the Original Dragon, two future stories (one of which I have been drawing quite a bit of drawings of), and stories that are going to be dA only. The other is pretty much random oneshots of only one storyline and probably will not be in the style of a full-length story. For those not interested in Pokémon at all, I do have other crossovers that I'll try to be working on soon, so please be patient with me.**

 **EDIT 3/27/18: Took out Lorenzo like the last chapter. It's just Ren now.**


End file.
